La maldicion del Amish
by JPeace88
Summary: Dean y Sam son llamados a investigar un misterio pero ese misterio no es lo que creian, asi que los chicos se veran a obligado acompañar a una persona que arrastra un misterio que desconoce
1. JHM and MM

**Título: La Maldición del Amish**.  
**Personajes:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Mackenzie Miller, Joseph Hans Friedrinch, Personas del pueblo Amish.

**Warnings:** Nothing (Nada).  
**Calificación:** T.

* * *

-Muy bien Bob iremos averiguar- Hablaba un joven con melena de color castaño.

-¿Qué quería?- Pregunto el otro que iba manejando, y sus ojos de color verde azulados se voltearon a su compañero que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Quiere que vayamos Carrizoso en el estado de Nuevo México- Respondió Sam Winchester.

-¿Qué hay ahí para que vayamos?- Pregunto Dean extrañado.

-Según Bob hay un cazador que desapareció y se rumorea que ha sido visto en esa región- Respondió el menor.

-¿Qué hace cazando en Nuevo México?- Pregunto Dean sin haber entendido el asunto.

-Dean, es un cazador como nosotros no uno de bambi- Explico Sam algo harto de que su hermano mayor a veces preguntara cosas muy obvias.

-¿Tu crees que tiene algo que ver con el demonio que perseguimos?- Pregunto Dean a su Sammy.

-No estoy seguro….puede ser cualquier cosa pero no perdemos nada en ir averiguar- Termino Sam, y Dean piso el acelerador con una nueva dirección estaba decido irían averiguar a ese lugar en Nuevo México.

--------- Carrizoso, Nuevo México---------

-¡No hay nada aquí!- Grito Dean molesto después de verificar el lugar con el EMF.

-Esto es extraño debería haber algo por aquí- Dijo Sam confundido y revisaba por décima ver un ventanal de una antigua y abandonada casa.

-¿Al menos te dijo como se llamaba?- Pregunto Dean fastidiado con la búsqueda.

-No, lo siento….tambien se me olvido preguntarle a Bob- Respondió Sam incomodo consigo mismo, como se le pudo haber escapado un detalle tan importante.

Los chicos iban a continuar la búsqueda cuando parecieron escuchar algo que estaba en la cercanía.

-Sammy¿Escuchaste eso?- Pregunto Dean a su hermano que lo miraba fijamente.

-Sí, lo escuche y no me llames Sammy- Dijo el menor en estado de alerta.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!- Exclamo una voz femenina que hizo que los dos se voltearan para ver de donde provenía.

-Es una niña- Dijo Dean mas relajado, pero fue un grave error al decir eso porque la chica parecer aun mas molesta.

-Dean seria mejor decirle antes que esto llegue a ponerse feo- Dijo Sam rápidamente – Soy Sam Winchester y el es mi hermano Dean estamos aquí porque nos dijeron que un cazador había desaparecido.

-¿Quién los envió?- Pregunto la chica nuevamente.

-Bob….nos envió Bobby Singer a averiguar- Respondió Sam algo desconcertado.

-Bob puede irse al diablo si quiere- Respondió la chica dejando algo desconcertado.

-¿Conoces a Bob?- Dijo Dean algo confundido.

-Pues claro que lo conozco mi Tío le debe un par de cervezas- Respondió la chica.

-¿El cazador es tu Tío?- Repitió sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Sí, Joseph Hans Friedrinch- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Aun no nos has dicho como te llamas- Dijo Dean volviendo a la chica al presente.

-OH lo siento…Soy Mackenzie Miller y ustedes son hijos de John, lamento lo de su padre- Dijo Mackenzie.

-Nosotros tambien- Dijo Sam algo apenado.

-Espera… ¿Cómo sabes lo de nuestro padre?- Pregunto Dean confuso.

-Esas noticias corren rápido dentro de los cazadores, y otra cosa mi Tío no esta muerto si no que me esta haciendo una prueba para que puede mejorar mi habilidad de seguir pista pero ustedes están interfiriendo un poco en mi tarea- Dijo Mackenzie.

-Lo siento no queríamos interrumpir- Se disculpo Sam de parte de los dos.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- Pregunto Dean con curiosidad había algo en esa chica que llamaba la atención, quizás era su baja estatura y contextura delgada o su personalidad.

-Busco un papel por si lo han visto- Respondió Mackenzie observando los alrededores sin moverse del lugar donde se hallaba parada.

-Te refieres a este- Dijo Dean con picardía y mostró un papel que sostenía en su mano.

-¡DAMELO!- Grito Mackenzie tratando de arrebatarle el papel que sostenía Dean ahora que estaba a gran altura.

-¡Dean!- Exclamo el menor y le quito el papel para entregárselo a Mackenzie.

-Era una broma no te amargues abuelo- Bromeo Dean.

-En este papel están las coordenadas que me dejo mi tío- Explico Mackenzie dándole la espalda a Dean y Sam para poder leer el papel.

**_Hasta aquí termina la prueba, sounes chymo loti. J.H.F_**

-¿Qué dice?- Pregunto Dean, y Sam se acerco a leer el pedazo de papel.

-Hasta aquí termina la prueba¿Qué es sounes chymo loti?- Dijo Sam sin entender el significado de esa nota.

-Me dice que termino mi prueba y que debo ir hacia allá a reunirme con el- Explico Mackenzie a los Winchester.

-¿Ir? Pero ahí no sale ninguna dirección- Repuso Dean con una sonrisa.

-Es un anagrama, no puedo creer que no se dieran cuentas siendo ustedes los hijos de John Winchester- Dijo Mackenzie con una risita.

-Bueno…yo lo supe desde un principio- Trato de fingir Dean.

-¿Y hacia donde es?- Pregunto Sam, no importaba cuanto lo pensara no se le ocurría el significado oculto en ese anagrama.

-Es hacia Ohio- Respondió Mackenzie mientras revisaba su billetera.

-Pero eso queda hacia el otro lado- Afirmo Dean con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso ya lo se pero tengo un problema- Respondió Mackenzie mientras ahora revisaba su bolso.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Pregunto Sam sintiendo que el y su hermano podrían ayudarle.

-Se me acabo casi todo el dinero cuando me comí unas hamburguesas en Texas además del pasaje para venir acá que ya no me queda dinero para comprar un pasaje en bus hasta Ohio…¿podrían llevarme chicos?- Dijo Mackenzie poniéndole una sonrisa inocente a los hermanos. Sam y Dean intercambiaron una mirada de confusión no sabían que sacarían ellos dos con ese extraño viaje hasta Ohio.

-Podrán conocer a mi tío- Dijo la chica adelantándose a la pregunta de los chicos.

-Entonces te llevaremos hasta donde tienes que ir a Ohio- Acepto Sam pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor que levanto la mano.

-Primero que nada ¿protestarías si pusiera AC/DC?- Quiso saber Dean antes de aceptar llevar a Mackenzie a Ohio.

-¿Bromeas? me encanta AC/DC en especial su tema Back in black- Explico Mackenzie con emoción y Dean sonrió satisfecho.

-Esta decido vamos hacia Ohio- Acepto Dean finalmente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al final tendría a alguien que sabia comprender su música no como Sam que a veces pedía que pusiera algo mas relajado.

Después de que arreglar las ubicaciones en el Impala y de guardar el bolso de Mackenzie, Dean se sentó frente al volante mientras Mackenzie se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Sam iba el asiento delantero para descansar un poco e investigar un poco más si había algo en el diario de papá sobre Joseph Hans Friedrinch.

-¿Naciste en Ohio?- Pregunto Dean mientras conducía su querido Chevy Impala del 67.

-Sí… ¿lo notaste por mi acento?- Dijo Mackenzie mirando a Dean quien estaba concentrado en la carretera.

-Es notorio…en que parte de Ohio- Siguió Dean.

-Es un pueblo, no era muy agradable…-Respondió Mackenzie, y Dean pudo notar que eso le había incomodado.

-Yo nací en Lawrence, Kansas viví ahí hasta los 4 años como 6 meses después que nació Sam…nos marchamos con nuestro papá después de eso vivimos en moteles en diferentes ciudades- Dijo Dean con una sonrisa rememorando como se veía Sam cuando era pequeño del tamaño de bolsillo.

-Yo estoy con mi tío hace poco menos de 2 años…ahí fue por fin que me permitieron salir a recorrer el mundo, por mi tío conozco AC/DC y Metallica- Explico Mackenzie.

-No puedo creerlo por lo menos tu tío te esta enseñando lo que un buen rock clásico-Dijo Dean y luego miro a su hermano sam por el espejo- Sam vamos a tener que pasar por Kentucky para sacar unas identidades falsas- Termino Dean con naturalidad.

------- Kentucky, Ashland ------

-Llenen estos papeles- Pidió Dean a Sam y a Mackenzie mientras les pasa una hoja a cada uno.

-Esto es para un nombre falso- Dijo Mackenzie mientras observaba la hoja.

-A Dean le encanta hacer estas cosas- Respondió Sam mirando a su hermano.

-Solo pongan el nombre el apellido ya lo elegí es el mismo para los tres- Agrego Dean.

-¿Cuál es el apellido?- Quiso Saber Mackenzie antes de poner un nombre que Dean traspasaría después en una identificación falsa.

-El apellido es Young, me puse Robert Young- Dijo Dean mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno yo puse James Young…no se me ocurrió otro- Agrego Sam.

-Yo aun estoy pensando…hay muchos…..ya me quedo con Lindsay Young- Se decidió finalmente Mackenzie y le paso la hoja con el nombre escrito a Dean, que lo tomo y se marcho para poner en marcha las identificaciones.

-Solo es cuestión de esperar ahora- Explico Sam a Mackenzie.

-¿Mientras esperamos podemos ir por unas salchichas?- Pregunto Mackenzie que comenzaba a mostrar señales que estaba hambrienta, Sam recordó que cuando pasaron por Oklahoma, Arkansas y Tennessee no habían parado a comer o a comprar algunos bocadillos.

-Creo que tienes razón además a este tiempo creo que pasaremos la noche acá en Ashland y mañana llegaremos a Ohio- Dijo Sam observando los alrededores.

-Podríamos ir a ver la ciudad mientras Dean espera las identificaciones- Propuso Mackenzie.

-Me parece bien llamare a Dean para avisarle- Acepto Sam mientras marcaba el celular, pasaron unos minutos hasta que Sam un signo en señal de aprobación.

-¡En serio nos deja!- Exclamo Mackenzie sin poder creerlo.

-Nos deja pero con la condición que preguntemos por un lugar donde hospedarnos en la noche- Dijo Sam mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de la chica.

-Me parece una suerte que Dean y tú cacen demonios- Comento Mackenzie.

-¿Tu crees?- Dijo Sam dudando si eso fuera suerte o una simple maldición que nunca podrían romper.

-Si lo creo…en donde vivo estas cosas son mal vistas uno piensa que esta loco- Dijo Mackenzie, y Sam sonrió al escuchar ese comentario.

-Eh…bueno no toda la gente comprende lo que hacemos- Repuso Sam con una sonrisa.

-Pero en mi lugar de origen eso se ve como pecado e incluso el castigo es que te evitan, incluso por meses- Explico Mackenzie a Sam quien la miro algo extrañado.

-Hablas como si tuvieras un origen a la iglesia… ¿en tu hogar son conservadores?- Se aventuro a averiguar Sam.

-Yo diría mas que conservadores…son unos locos todos en ese lugar lo son…no me gusta hablar de eso- Dijo Mackenzie incomoda de la curiosidad de Sam.

-Lo siento…-Se disculpo Sam que se sentía estupido era muy poca las veces que el metía la pata en asuntos personales que la gente no le gustaba comentar y para esas ocasiones era Dean el que mas metidas de pata así aunque con sarcasmo de por medio.

-No importa…igual van a conocer después el lugar- Lo disculpo Mackenzie.

-¿Conoces algunos cazadores o gente que tenga relación con ellos?- Pregunto Sam para cambiar el tema.

-Conocí al pastor Jim un tiempo antes que muriera, conozco tambien Harvelle's Roadhouse- Dijo Mackenzie mientras miraba a unos niños pequeños que jugaban en una pequeña plaza que estaba a tan solo unos metros.

-¿Conoces a Ellen y Jo Harvelle?- Pregunto Sam extrañado.

-Sí, a Ellen no le pareció muy buena idea que mi tío me enseñara a cazar demonios- Comento Mackenzie entrerisa y Sam tambien rió.

-Me lo imagino…se puso furiosa cuando Jo le dijo que quería dedicarse a estos- Dijo Sam recordando cuando cazaron el espíritu de H. H. Holmes.

-Jo estaba envidiosa en ese momento…no podía creer que alguien menor que ella la dejarían hacer esta casería cuando ella ansia hacerlo- Agrego Mackenzie.

-Ella tiene una madre que se preocupa por su bienestar, así que no hay mucho de malo en eso- Opino Sam.

-¡Mira ahí hay un carro para compras hot dog!- Exclamo de pronto Mackenzie que comenzó a correr hacia el carrito.

-Veo que no has comprado tu hot dog aun- Dijo Sam que había alcanzado a la chica.

-Veo que dos hot dog… ¿con que lo quieren?- Pregunto el señor mientras sostenía un pan y en la otra agarraba una salchicha.

-Yo Quero la salchicha sola por favor- Pidió Mackenzie esperando con ansias la comida.

-Aquí tiene jovencita y tu joven ¿con que lo quiere?- Dijo el señor dirigiéndole una sonrisa a los dos.

-Con un poco de chile por favor- Pidió Sam educadamente.

Después de pagar los hot dog iban los dos riéndose del comentario del amable vendedor.

-Creía que nosotros somos hermanos- Se reía Mackenzie mientras le daba un mordisco a su hot dog.

-Eso no es nada…cuando estoy con Dean todos creen que somos parejas- Dijo Sam.

-Eso si es chistoso- Dijo Mackenzie y se rió.

------- Motel Willow's ------

-Dos Habitaciones, por favor- Pidió Dean mientras daba su identificación falsa a la recepción.

-Lo siento Sr. Young solo tenemos una disponible, tiene dos camas y un sofá-cama- Dijo la señorita y le echo una mirada a Sam y Mackenzie.

-Lo tomaremos no se preocupe- Se apresuro en aceptar Sam.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- Quiso saber la señorita.

-Me llamo James y ella es mi hermana Menor Lindsay- Dijo Sam sintiendo algo de risa por las pequeñas actuaciones.

-Te debe ser divertido viajar con tus hermanos Lindsay- Comento la señorita a Mackenzie.

-Claro que lo es- Le respondió Mackenzie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

------- Motel Willow's, Habitación 4 -------

-Bueno ahora tendremos que repartir las camas y el sofá para poder dormir esta noche- Dijo Dean algo molesto por la pequeña habitación.

-Yo duermo en el sofá si quieres- Comento Sam a su hermano mayor, pero Dean le mando una mirada que significaba que no.

-Sammy tu tomaras la cama de la derecha, yo dormiré en el sofá y Mackenzie tomara la cama que esta a la izquierda- Decidió Dean sin preguntar a Mackenzie y Sam en que querían dormir

-Esta bien pero si uno quiere cambiar me avisan, si no les molesta ocupare el baño- Dijo Mackenzie entrado al baño poniendo el pestillo al cerrar la puerta.

Sam saco su computador para ver si podía averiguar el significado del anagrama, Dean por mientras se había echado en la cama que usaría Sam para dormir y comenzó a revisar los canales que habían en la televisión.

Ya era de noche, Sam comenzaba a sentir los ojos pesados pero su mente no podía asimilar que había fallado en la búsqueda de información así que decidió ir a descansar ya que para su sorpresa Mackenzie y Dean ya se habían quedado dormidos hace un par de horas.

-¿Bueno y adonde se supone que debemos ir?- Pregunto Dean a Mackenzie.

-A Holmes County, Ohio- respondio Mackenzie.

-¿Holmes County?- Repitió Sam sin creer que irían a ese lugar.

* * *

Esta es mi segunda historia larga pero la primera publicada acá como me iba salir un poco larga decidí partirla en dos parte (a lo mejor quede en 3) después les pongo la continuación ya que se esta produciendo en mi mente en estos momentos...bueno ahora explicare los nombres que eligieron para las identidades falsas:

Robert Young: el apellido es de los de AC/DC (cuyos nombres de los dos miembros no recuerdo en este momento) y el nombre es de Robert Plant de Led Zeppelin.

James: Por James Blunt...yo creo que Dean se mataría de la risa porque Sammy escogió este nombre ya veo que le canta You're Beautiful.

Lindsay: Por la actriz/cantante Lindsay Lohan (debo admitirlo que me encanta!!!).

y sobre el personaje femenino: Mackenzie se supone que quería hacerme una versión mía media arreglada para la historia aunque tiene sus misterios.

Espero que les guste y que dejen Reviews por favor!!!!


	2. Llegada al frio mundo

**Título: La Maldición del Amish**.  
**Personajes:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Mackenzie Miller, Joseph Hans Friedrinch, Personas del pueblo Amish.

**Warnings:** Nothing (Nada).  
**Calificación:** T.

* * *

Gracias por los Review!!!! Por fin he podido continuar la historia porque lo intentaba pero no me salía mas o menos el rumbo por donde quería que fuera además de contar las fallas que tuvo mi PC… ojala este cap este bueno aunque es corto creo que da para tres o dos capítulos o si no mas la historia aunque ya tengo plan en otra historia de Supernatural usare a Mackenzie (aun no esta escrita solo imaginada en mi mente jejeje) nuevamente gracias a: **Jak**, **Yoyi**, **Renaissance Lady-K** (me gusta como esta quedando tu fics!!!) y **Chibi** (Mi Mini Me de Sammy… tu sabes que yo no suelo agradecer o sea eso es nunca)

Bueno los dejos con el capitulo.

* * *

-¿Qué hay ahí?- Pregunto Dean sin entender el misterio del lugar.

-Ahí viven un grupo de Amish- Explico Sam.

-¿Amish?- Repitió Dean.

-Son un grupo de gente que rechaza la tecnología y viven como si aun fuera el siglo XIX- Agrego Mackenzie.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Dean esperando como los niños pequeños una respuesta.

-Porque están algo loco- Comento Mackenzie.

-¿Dónde nos encontraremos con tu tío?- Pregunto Dean para verificar el lugar a donde debían parar.

-Mas adelante… verán una camioneta verde y ahí estará- Dijo Mackenzie prestándole más atención al artículo del periódico que leia Sammy.

-Bueno… según mis cálculos deberíamos estar cerca de un bar o algo así es la única manera que lo encontremos- Agrego Sam, y Dean hizo una mueca de burla a su hermano menor.

-¿Vas a comenzar con esos jueguitos Dean?- Interrogo Sam a Dean.

-¿Yo?... siempre fuiste tu el que los empezaba Sammy- Dijo Dean haciendo notar un poco de pesadez en su voz.

-¡Chicos ya estamos llegando!- Exclamo Mackenzie mientras le señalaba un lugar en donde estacionar a Dean.

Dean tuvo que parar la discusión para prestarle atención al estacionarse para no provocar daños graves a su amado Chevy Impala del 67.

-¡Tío!- Exclamo Mackenzie contenta mientras se bajaba del auto.

-Hola Mack… veo que traes compañía- Dijo el señor observando a los muchachos.

-Son los hijos de John Winchester- Explico Mackenzie a su tío.

-Con que los hijos del famoso John Winchester…Soy Joseph Hans Friedrinch - Dijo el cazador a los jóvenes Winchester estrechándole la mano.

-Mucho gusto… soy Sam y el es mi hermano Dean- Presento Sammy por parte de los dos.

-¿Conoció a nuestro padre y al pastor Jim?- Pregunto Dean con curiosidad.

-Sí…los conocí a ambos, lamentos sus perdidas eran grandes hombres- Dijo Joseph.

-¿Cuál es el caso?- Pregunto Dean para cambiar ese sombrío tema.

-Todavía no les voy a decir… bueno es hora de almorzar yo invito- Dijo Joseph dándole la espalda.

Dean, Sam y Mackenzie intercambiaron miradas confusas pero no tuvieron mas remedio de seguir al cazador a un restaurante que había en unos pasos mas adelantes.

-¿Qué desean?- Pregunto una camarera con cara de amargada.

-Cuatro platos de papa fritas con carne, huevo frito y cebolla frita por favor- Pidió Joseph a la camarera.

-¿Y para beber?- Volvió a preguntar la camarera mientras anotaba los pedidos.

-3 cervezas y una Coca Cola - Respondió Joseph.

La camarera repitió la orden para ver si todo estaba bien y luego se marcho para ordenarlos en la cocina.

-¿Dónde te encontraste con los Winchester, Mack?- Pregunto Joseph a su sobrina Mackenzie.

-en Carrizoso, Nuevo México… no se como Dean encontró el papel antes que yo- Explico la chica mientras se empujaba un poco de su pelo negro hacia atrás haciendo notar que llevaba un corte como escalonado.

-Estaba a simple vista- Respondió Dean mientras jugaba con los cubiertos.

-¿Cómo conoció a nuestro padre?- Quiso saber Sam.

-Fue como en el 85… yo recién empezaba como cazador ahí fue cuando el me enseño algunas cosas si no mal recuerdo a ustedes dos los había dejado con el pastor Jim- Rememoro Joseph.

-Puede ser… nos dejo muchas veces ahí- Agrego Dean.

-¿Dónde es el caso?- Pregunto Sam intentando sacar un poco de información.

-Por acá cerca- Fue lo único que dijo Joseph.

-¿Es una criatura, un Poltergeist o un fantasma?- Pregunto Mackenzie a su tío.

-Eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, Mack- Se limito a responder el cazador.

La conversación no pudo continuar porque la camarera llego con los platos y se dispusieron a comer, la única manera de conseguir mas información era llegar al lugar donde el cazador los llevaría.

-Bueno chicos tendremos que dejar los autos en la casa de un conocido mió que queda cerca del lugar donde tendremos que ir- Informo el cazador, y Dean puso una expresión de horror.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Dean, la expresión de su rostro dejaba bien claro que tenia que haber una buena razón para dejarlo.

-A donde vamos no aceptan la tecnología- Respondió el sabiondo de Sammy.

-¿Pero por que no la aceptan?- Pregunto Dean sin comprender eso.

-Porque lo creen maligno… ahí todos están algo loco- Dijo Mackenzie con algo de frialdad o eso creyó notar Sam.

-Hay que comportarse bien para que nos permitan quedarnos ahí por unos días- Informo Joseph.

-¿Quiere Decir que dormiremos en una casa de madera o en el granero y que el baño esta al aire libre?- Pregunto Sam como imaginándose todo como un documental.

-¡¡¡Hay que hacer las necesidades al aire libre!!!- Exclamo Dean horrorizado.

-¿Que te pasa?, cuando estas conmigo vas al baño y dejas la puerta abierta- Recordó Sammy.

-Si pero eres tu quien esta en el mismo lugar que yo- Respondió Dean.

-¡Cochino!- Exclamo Sam algo molesto.

-Mejor cállate tu Sr. Limpieza- Se burlo Dean mientras Mackenzie trataba de ahogar su risa con su mano.

-Bueno es hora de ir a dejar los autos para poder ir al lugar- Anuncio Joseph.

Minutos mas tardes…

-Tienen que comportarse bien- Decía Joseph mientras caminaba.

-Entendido- Respondió Sam, algo le hacia presentir que Mackenzie y Dean les costaría.

-Muy bien Sam… ¿No escucho responder a ese par que van mas atrás- Dijo Joseph dirigiendo su vista hacia atrás donde iban Dean y Mackenzie a una buena distancia mas atrás de la que iban Joseph y Sam.

-¡Si entendimos!- Exclamaron Dean y Mackenzie al mismo tiempo.

-Odio cuando hace este tipo de cosas- Comento Mackenzie a Dean.

-¿Hacer que?- Pregunto Dean confundido.

-Ir a una parte y sin decir que es lo que hay- Dijo Mackenzie.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo- Comento Dean acordándose de algunas ocasiones que Sam tardaba en darle la razones porque iban a parar en algunos lugares donde no encontraba lógica de algo malo.

-_Detesto ese lugar…_-Susurro Mackenzie sin percatarse que Dean la había oído.

Caminaron otro buen tramo hasta que comenzaron a distinguir unas casas muy antiguas y harta gente con una vestimenta fuera de lo común.

La gente que había poco a poco comenzó a percatarse que había extraños acercándose al poblado, los muchachos jóvenes fueron en buscar de los jefes para ver que harían con estos extraños que venían a perturbar la tranquilidad.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- Pregunto un muchacho que llevaba un traje típico de Amish de pantalones negros, camisa blanca y sobre su cabeza llevaba un sombrero negro.

-Hazte un lado idiota- Le respondió Mackenzie antes que su tío o Sam pudieran hablar.

-¿Mackenzie?... ¿que haces aquí?- Dijo el muchacho algo confundido.

-Trae a mi padre antes que te golpee Frederick- Ordeno Mackenzie de malas ganas pero antes que Sam o Joseph pudieran pedírselo amablemente el muchacho ya había comenzado a correr a buscarlo.

-No tenias porque atormentarlo- Regaño Joseph a su sobrina.

-Es un idiota si no le dices las cosas con furia no iba hacerlo- Respondió Mackenzie sin importarle el regaño por parte de su tío.

Sam y Dean no sabían que pensar sobre la conducta de Mackenzie o sobre la reacción del chico al verla pero lo que si les molestaba era que un grupo de mujeres comentaban entre si en un idioma que no entendía y fuera lo que fuera era sobre ellos cuatro.

-Ahí viene Frederick con mi padre- Señalo Mackenzie para callar a su tío.

-A que se le debe esto - Dijo el señor de barba con una mirada fría

-Supe que tenían problemas con los animales y las cosechas Johann- Informo Joseph al señor de barba.

-Agradezco tu preocupación pero estamos bien Joseph- Dijo Johann ignorando la presencia de su hija que estaba al lado de su cuñado.

-Papá puedes dejar de hacer eso de la ley del hielo… es realmente patético- Dijo Mackenzie sin un tono de respeto, al escuchar eso Sam y Dean sintieron que eso no había caído muy bien para el señor de barba y las personas que estaban en la cercanía.

-Se supones que no volverías Mackenzie- Dijo el hombre sin inmutarse.

-Yo tambien creí que no volvería pero al parecer ambos nos equivocamos- Agrego Mackenzie con un tono bastante desobediente.

-Johann solo pedimos quedarnos unos días- Pidió Joseph y Sam asintió.

-Esta bien… pero que no interfieran en las tareas de otros- Dijo Johann dándole la espalda.

-Este viejo da miedo- Bromeo Dean.

-Eso intenta el pero no se da cuenta que no le resulta- Agrego Mackenzie.

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos?- Pregunto Sam a Joseph.

-En la casa de mi hermana Gertrude… allá habrá espacio suficiente- Respondió el viejo cazador.

-Es lo mas seguro a esta altura todos mis hermanos tienen su propia casa y familia- Agrego Mackenzie.

-Bueno no nos quedemos parados aquí… vayamos a la casa- Ordeno Joseph guiando a los Winchester a la casa Müller.

Dean no podía creer la forma de vida del lugar mientras que Sam sentía algo en su interior que le decía que esos días no serian muy agradables… presentía que pronto habría problemas muy graves.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado medio corto pero fue para introducirlos a la llegada en los proximos capitulos comenzara el problema y se sabra a que vienen hacer al lugar aunque a Mackenzie no le agrade mucho estar ahi pero bueno es el precio que se paga por el trabajo... bueno se despide el Mini Me de Dean!!!! hasta el proximo capitulo!!!!!

Atte Rory Weasley.


	3. Secrets and Lies

**Título:**** La Maldición del Amish**.  
**Personajes:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Mackenzie Miller, Joseph Hans Friedrinch, Personas del pueblo Amish.

**Warnings:** Nothing (Nada).  
**Calificación:** T.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Sorry!!!!!!! espero que no me quieran asesinar n.nU hace time tenia problemas de terminar el tercer capitulo... asi que tuve que pegarle una leida y me encontre con el horror que nadie me dijo que me he comido palabras... si mi profesora de lenguaje leyera esto me lo diria altiro jejejeje... bueno se las dedico a todos los que la leen y lamento haberlos echo esperar hasta dudar si esta historia volveria... pero tuve contrtiempos como otros fics que leer, foros que postear, el maldito colegio donde estoy en ultimo años y las millones de dudas que me acosan de que rayos voy a estudiar... pero que va dejemos mis problemas de lados y difruten el capitulo!!!!! 

Tambien hay que agradecer a Renaissance Lady-K que me empezo a preguntar cuando y cuyos fics me he vuelto una loca fanatica... bueno ahora esta jodida autora se va a la equina de la habitacion para dejarlos tranquilo con la lectura.

* * *

Entraron a una casa totalmente echa de madera por donde lo vieras excepto la chimenea que era de piedra que daba la impresión de ser una obra muy reciente. 

-¿Qué haces aquí Joseph?- Pregunto una mujer al viejo cazador muy sorprendida por su visita.

-Me entere de los problemas que tienen y vine ayudarles- Dijo Joseph con sinceridad, pero el viejo de barba hizo una mueca como si lo encontrara estupido.

-¿Y quienes son los muchachos que vienen contigo?- Pregunto la mujer observando con curiosidad a los hermanos Winchester.

-Son Dean y Sam Winchester- Presento Joseph a su hermana.

-Encantado- Dijo Sam intentando mostrar la mejor sonrisa.

-Encantado, usted debe ser Gertrude Miller- Dijo Dean sin percatarse que había metido la pata bien fondo.

-Veo que mi hija americanizo el apellido- Dijo el señor de barba molesto, lo que hizo que Sam y Dean sintieran un pequeño escalofrió al ver su mirada.

-Lo siento…- Intento disculparse Dean pero fue interrumpido por el señor de barba.

-Me llamo Johann y el apellido se dice **Müller**… no Miller- Dijo el señor de barba malhumorado.

-No lo sabíamos señor Müller- Dijo Sam algo apenado y a la vez poniendo cara de cachorro. Dean solo rogaba que la cara de Sammy lograra ablandar a los dueños de casa.

-¿Mackenzie esta aquí?- Pregunto Gertrude Müller confundida.

-Acá estoy mamá- Dijo Mackenzie haciéndose presente ante la mirada fría de su padre.

Dean y Sam cambiaron miradas de confusión… de alguna manera la presencia de Mackenzie había vuelto frió y tenso el ambiente.

-No te veíamos desde que tenias tan solo 15 años… te fuiste sin pedir nuestro permiso- Dijo Gertrude en tono de reproche.

-¡NO QUERIA SEGUIR VIVIENDO AQUÍ… TODOS AQUÍ ME MIRAN RARO!- Grito con furia Mackenzie y salio de la casa corriendo.

Sam quiso correr tras ella, pero Joseph y Dean se lo impidieron.

-Va estar bien Sam- Dijo Joseph entre un tono calmado y de orden.

-Pero… solo quiero calmarla- Trato de aclarar Sam.

-Solo déjala- Ordeno Dean – Su actitud me recuerda mucho a alguien.

Sam no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse callado… sabía a quien se referiría Dean con ese comentario.

-Ya vieron que mi sobrina detesta mucho este lugar- Dijo Joseph mientras se sentaba. Dean y Sam asintieron pero aun no comprendían cual era el trabajo tan importante que debían realizar.

-¿Cuál es el caso?- Se aventuro a preguntar Dean.

-Esto se remonta a finales del siglo XIX o mediados- Soltó Joseph.

-¿A que se refiere exactamente?- Pregunto Sam sin imaginarse el problema.

-Bueno hace mucho tiempo….- Comenzó a relatar Joseph.

-------Flash back-------

-¿Qué crees que hace?- Pregunto un hombre furioso que iba arriba de un caballo a un muchacho que llevaba solo una bolsa sobre el hombro.

-Marcharme… tengo edad suficiente para decidir quedarme o irme- Respondió el joven.

-Y yo digo que no… tú debes permanecer en este sitio, debido a que la familia Müller es la más importante de este sector- Ordeno el progenitor del muchacho furioso.

-Pero no quiero- Protesto el muchacho.

-¿Cómo dices?... ningún hombre de los Müller abandonara esta familia y dudo que alguna mujer lo haga, así que vuelve a la casa en este instante y si alguien de esta familia intenta huir me encargare de darle su merecido o nuestros descendientes sufrirán las consecuencias por culpa de quien decidió marcharse- Dijo el hombre comenzando a golpear al joven- Como el patriarca Müller este es mi deber… tu te encargaras de trasmitir este mensaje a las siguientes generaciones para que no se atrevan a abandonar nuestra comunidad.

-----Fin del Flash Back------

-¿Estas sugiriendo que aquí hay una maldición?- Repitió Sam sin entender que algo así podría existir en una comunidad de Amish.

-Una muy poderosa diría yo- Agrego Joseph con preocupación.

-Si están peligroso… ¿Por qué Mackenzie no nos relato la historia?- Pregunto Dean.

-Por que ella no la conoce- Respondió Joseph, al escuchar esto Dean y Sam fruncieron los ceños desconcertado- Esta historia se le contó solo a los hombres de la familia Müller… ya que pensaban que ninguna mujer seria capaz de abandonar la comunidad.

-Pero Mackenzie lo hizo- Recordó Dean.

-Y nadie se lo impidió- Agrego Sam.

-No creí que esto afectara a las mujeres- Confeso Joseph.

Dean y Sam no podían creerlo como todos habían sido tan descuidados en olvidar este detalle… si ellos estaban ahí les daba un muy mal presentimiento por alguna razón sentían que esa amenaza iba muy avanzada y lo mas probable que una de las maneras de terminar con esta maldición seria que muriera la persona quien había huido o anularla de alguna manera.

-Hace mucho tiempo que había nacido una niña en la familia Müller desde el siglo XIX hasta que llego Mackenzie… a esa altura muchos se habían olvidado la importancia de esa historia- Agrego Joseph.

-------Flash Back------

**_Verano, 11 de Agosto del 1988_**

Un fuerte llanto inundo la habitación, era la primera niña después de mucho tiempo dentro de esa familia y había llegado a la calida madrugada de una noche de verano, la limpiaron bien antes de darle la criatura a su madre.

-Veo que no es varón después de todos como pensábamos Johann- Dijo alegremente una mujer que lucia cansada pero feliz.

-La llamaremos Mackenzie Joan Riley Müller- Dijo Johann Müller a su mujer.

-Llama a los muchachos para que vengan a conocer a su hermana- Le pidió la mujer.

**_Octubre del 1995_**

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto enfadado un hombre a una niña de tan solo 7 años.

-Estaba en el río- Respondió la pequeña que llevaba en sus manos un pescado.

-Cuando deberías estar trabajando con el ganado o sembrando, estoy harto de esa actitud tuya Mackenzie- Dijo en tono de reproche a la pequeña.

-No me gusta hacer ese tipo de labores padre- Dijo Mackenzie en un tono muy insolente.

Algo que le costo un buen castigo después, su actitud era demasiado insolente y extraña a diferencia de los niños que habían en la comunidad.

**_Marzo del 2004_**

-¡Estoy harta de vivir aquí!- Grito enfurecida Mackenzie a sus padres.

-¡No te atrevas a levantarme la voz jovencita… tu vivirás acá con nosotros te guste o no!- Le grito su padre.

-¡No me importa lo que opinen!- Grito Mackenzie y salio corriendo de la casa en dirección al río.

Estaba apunto de anochecer… Mackenzie se hallaba usando un teléfono público algo apartado de la comunidad.

-¿Tío?... necesito que vengas por mi…. Ya no soporto vivir mas ahí nadie me comprende…. Soy diferente a todos ese no es mi lugar…. Por favor llévame contigo- Pidió Mackenzie.

Horas mas tarde una camioneta llego donde se hallaba la chica, Mackenzie subió y se alejo del lugar que tanto detestaba.

**_Mayo del 2004, en Harvelle's Roadhouse_**

-Veo que vienes acompañado Joseph- Dijo una mujer de cabello rubio que se hallaba limpiando vasos detrás de la barra.

-Es mi sobrina Mackenzie- Respondió Joseph

Mackenzie observaba todo con una enorme curiosidad, había en ese bar montones de objetos que ella nunca había visto y todo lo tocaba para averiguar como funcionaba.

-Es una maquina de videojuegos… ¿Quieres jugar?- Le dijo una chica rubia a Mackenzie.

-Lo siento… no entiendo muy bien que es- Se disculpo Mackenzie.

-¿No?... me parece increíble que no lo conozcas- Comento la chica sorprendida – Soy Jo Harvelle.

-Mackenzie… Miller- Dijo Mackenzie con dificultad a Jo.

-¿De donde vienes que nunca has visto una maquina de videojuegos?- Pregunto Jo con mucha curiosidad.

-De Ohio- Respondió tímidamente Mackenzie.

-¿No hay videojuegos en Ohio?- Dijo Jo extrañada.

-En donde vivía nunca vi esto- Confeso Mackenzie.

-Nunca es tarde para aprender- Dijo amablemente Jo que comenzaba a mostrarle a Mackenzie como se jugaba a los videojuegos.

En otro lado Joseph y Ellen mantenían una conversación lejos de donde podían escucharlos las dos chicas que jugaban en la maquina.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?- Le pregunto Ellen preocupada, sabia perfectamente que el trabajo de cazador era difícil cuando se llevaba de acompañante a una persona inexperta sobre el tema.

-Es obvio... llevarla conmigo- Respondió Joseph.

-¡Estas loco!... puede pasarle algo... ella debería volver a casa- Se opuso Ellen a la respuesta de Joseph totalmente histérica.

-No puede... no la aceptaran de vuelta y ella no volverá aunque se lo pida- Dijo Joseph- Donde vive rigen unas reglas muy severas... ella se fue por su propia voluntad porque no quería seguir viviendo ahí.

-Pero esto puede matarla- Dijo Ellen con preocupación, no podría creer que ese hombre se iba arriesgar en poner a una joven en un ambiente tan peligroso.

-Le enseñare a cazar, hacer rituales y todo ese tipo de cosas... no te preocupes esta chica es mas lista de lo que crees aprenderá rápido- Comento Joseph mientras tomaba la botella de cerveza que le servia Ellen.

-¿Pero que clase de personas son sus padres para impedirle volver?- Quiso saber Ellen.

-Son Amish... gente alejada de la tecnología, Mackenzie no le agradaba la forma de vida de allá y quiso venir conmigo porque cuando era pequeña le relate lo que yo hacia- Explico Joseph, y Ellen lo miraba entre asustada y confusa.

-¿Le dijiste a una niña que existían este tipo de cosas?- Repitió Ellen sin creer lo que oía que clase de persona era Joseph para contarle a otro con tanta naturalidad que existían cosas peligrosas en la oscuridad.

-Ella se entusiasmo con lo que le conté... y al parecer se propuso hacer lo mismo que yo hago- Termino Joseph y bebió de su cerveza.

-¿Y aun así piensas llevarla contigo?... es una locura- Opino Ellen horrorizada.

-Ella no es tan débil como parece... tiene un talento con las armas- Dijo Joseph con una sonrisa.

_**Verano, 11 de Agosto del 2004**_

-Acá esta tu armamento pequeña Mack- Dijo Joseph mientras depositaba un bolso al frente de su sobrina.

-¡Genial tengo una .47 automática!- Exclamo Mackenzie entusiasmada.

-Tienes un verdadero armamento para enfrentarte a las criaturas que habitan en la oscuridad- Le explico su tío – Estas cosas tienes que utilizarlas para ayudar a otros que estén en peligro.

_**Marzo del 2005**_

-Excelente... tienes un gran talento- Felicitaba Joseph al ver que su sobrina había matado a la rata demoníaca que acechaba a una familia.

-Ahora solo hay que quemarla para que no vuelva a resurgir- Dijo Mackenzie con orgullo.

La chica había logrado acabar con la criatura en seco sin dudar en el momento de atacar, lo hizo con una seguridad que podría sorprender a la gente con que fuera una novata en esto del tema de la cacería.

_**Semanas antes de encontrarse con los hermanos Winchester**_

-Esta será tu ultima prueba... si logras seguirme bien la pista significa que estas lista - Decía Joseph - ¿Entendiste?.

-Sí tío... veras que estoy preparada para ser una excelente cazadora- Agrego Mackenzie con mucho entusiasmo.

-----Fin del Flash Back------

-Entonces la vida de Mackenzie fue realmente difícil en este lugar- Dijo Sam.

-Desde pequeña fue muy diferente a los otros aparte de tener el pelo de color negro- Agrego Joseph.

Dean estaba profundamente callado pensando como debió haber sido de difícil para Mackenzie vivir en un lugar donde no la comprendían.

Mackenzie se hallaba cerca del rió en donde iba cuando pequeña a escondida de su padre, trataba de pensar en porque su tío los había llevado hasta ahí... ¿cuál seria el maldito trabajo que deberían realizar¿por qué no le quiso revelar la razón porque tenia que estar en el pueblo que tanto odio?.

Poco a poco comenzó a oscurecer y los hermanos Winchester comenzaban ya a preguntarse cuando volvería Mackenzie, cuando la noche llego comenzó a correr un extraño viento que los hizo percatarse de que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

-¡Tenemos que ir al rió ahí debe estar Mackenzie!- Ordeno Joseph, y los Winchester salieron corriendo tras el

Al llegar al rió pudieron observar a Mackenzie que se hallaba a unos metros de una figura que amenazaba con matarla, en el rostro de la chica podía verse desconcierto y miedo... no sabia que demonios estaba pasando.

-¿Padre... que demonios estas haciendo?- Pregunto Mackenzie con un hilo de voz, pero por alguna razón su padre no le respondió.

Su padre se acerco peligrosamente con una herramienta de cosecha e intento atacarla, pero Dean logro tumbar al hombre de barba.

-Esta inconsciente- Observo Sam mientras examinaba al hombre.

-No puede ser...- Susurro Joseph.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa tío?- Exigió Mackenzie inconsciente del peligro que recaía en sus hombros.

* * *

El proximo capitulo sera el ultimo siempre y cuando se resuelva el lio que se ha echo...


End file.
